Gift Exchange
by kuragari nikkou
Summary: Should a kiss really count as a gift? IkeXRoy. Shonen-ai. Last upload for today, I swear! Well, at least I hope I didn't forget anything.


All characters © their respective owners

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: Originally, I was going to put this up on Deviantart, but I don't know how to… So it kind of didn't work out…

Geez, how many uploads have I done today? I can't believe I tried writing stories since the first day of December! It was a pain trying to edit before the deadline, AKA today! Now I've got to started on homework too…

-:-:-:-

_(Ike's POV)_

It's already that time of year and I still haven't gotten Roy anything in that Gift Exchange thing. What was I doing all the time before that?

Let's see…

There was sparring with Link.

There was also reading Marth's journal.

And asking Peach why we have to do a gift exchange thing.

And then there was asking Pit if he knew anything about what Roy liked.

There was returning Zelda's library books as well.

And then accidently blowing up Wolf's ship when helping Roy set up fireworks.

Oh and I can't forget blowing up Captain Falcon's car too!

Then that giant snowball fight with the kids.

Plus, I had to make sure Jigglypuff wasn't "caroling".

And of course, I had to prevent Kirby from eating the Christmas log.

Hmm…I was busy… But I'm pretty sure those don't count as an excuse. What should I do? I guess I could just ask him if he ever needs a favor or something…

It just doesn't seem right that I'd forget getting a gift for someone I…like, but what other choice do I have? Flowers? Hmm…then again… No, just no. He may be somewhat like a girl, but he's not one.

I'd better get up to his bedroom. That's where we agreed to exchange gifts. He better be on time!

-:-:-:-

I sighed a little. That kid was NOT punctual. How long have I been waiting here again?! Maybe I could've used this time to get something at the last minute… Oh, _now_ he chooses a time to come in!

"Sorry I'm late. Did you wait long?" I'm not sure. You don't keep a clock in this place; no wonder you're never on time!

"You don't lock the door, so yes. I waited long." He smiled apologetically and laughed a little before taking out a small wrapped box. Even _he_ flipping remembered! I feel even more like an idiot than I had before… He walked over to his bed and sat down next to me handing the package over.

"Merry Christmas." I looked away from it and he narrowed his eyes slightly frowning a little. "Hey, you didn't even open it yet. How did I get something you wouldn't like if you don't know what it is?"

"It's not that. It's just…I forgot to get you something, so…uh…if you ever need a favor or anything; just ask, okay?" Instead of an awkward silence, I got a reply.

"I want you to kiss me." I think I would've preferred the awkward silence 'cause I'm not sure I even heard him right.

"What?" he shifted slightly in loss of composure blushing a little before he said something else.

"I want to know what one's like." Oh, is that so?

"So, you've never kissed anyone before?" he nodded. "Why not?" he blushed a little brighter. This is starting to get more fun…

"I…kind of don't know how..." I could've burst out laughing, but that would be out of character.

"Are you being serious?" And his face turns a shade darker. Making him blush is easy and he looks adorable when he's embarrassed.

"Well, where are your teeth supposed to go when you kiss someone?" I bit my lower lip trying not to laugh. Someone this clueless actually exists! And that's an interesting question… I leaned in a little closer and he looked even more flushed. I didn't think that was possible!

He had backed away impulsively, but he eventually hit the wall behind him and there was no escaping now.

"Just hold still, then." He flinched cutely. I almost feel bad taking advantage of him like this, but he _did_ ask for it. I kissed him gently and he relaxed slightly. Now I'm kind of taking advantage of him again by not pulling away just yet, but he was asking for it tempting me like this! Okay, I'm backing off now.

"You sure took your time…" he looked away crossly. I knew he wouldn't have _liked_ it because it's not like he liked me back anyway. When he decided to look back at me while his face was still tinted a tinge of cherry, he pointed out something. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Oh yeah…

I picked up his gift which had slipped out of my lap when I had him against the wall. Bright red foil along with a dark blue ribbon; I don't know why I'm noticing this now… I unwrapped it and took the lid off the small green box.

…

What the? I took out the small little bundle of leaves. It kind of looked like mistletoe. "Kind of". It _was_ mistletoe! I held it up above me looking at it in the light to get a better look.

"Why did you…?" Then I realized he was sitting down in front of me now getting up and smiling deviously. "Uh…" I backed away unintentionally, but he kissed me before I hit the wall behind me. I knew I was blushing like crazy, but I can't help it and I'm not sure it'll ever go back to its original tone…

Well, it's going to because someone like me doesn't do things like this! He pulled away still smiling wickedly and I tried to look unresponsive as I could, but he wasn't buying it.

"So, did you like your gift?"

"Maybe…"

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: I don't understand anything in Deviantart anymore!

I told you to read the FAQ, didn't I?

Hoshi: Shut up.


End file.
